


The Odd One Out

by IllyasJames



Series: Mix it Up Challenge [25]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Omegaverse, Ancient Egypt, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Archaeology, Attempted Murder, Bathing/Washing, But don't worry about that it's just for the plot., M/M, Mer sex, Mermaids, Poor Katsuki Yuuri, Secret Identity, Secrets, Seduction, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Yuuri looked forward to be on the dig to a recently discovered temple at the edge of the Nile. Handpicked by Ciao Ciao, teammates with Phichit, and supervised by Yakov Feltsman and some of his best.Basically Yuuri can finally spend time on a site with his inspiration, Victor Nikiforov.So what if the guy is always guarded by his cousin, so what if he has those strict rules that need to be followed. Most of them make sense as Phichit and Celestino have very similar rules.He thought finding that script was a life changer, but it was nothing compared to walking into a bathing Victor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mix it up challenges are the best things to do while working on all the other stories I can't post yet. 
> 
> Thank you [ Suonjar ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suonjar) for filling out the form and letting me write a story for you. 
> 
> You want your own?  
> Go to this [ Form ](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1w87w5oFSjJwE3qNk5wKhaCPoBlIkmxPt_0JBybSbIN8) and fill it out. :}

The car ride to the location was long and arduous, their guide provided to them by the Egyptian ministry that oversees all archaeology and historical locations stopped talking after they left Cairo the day before, the heat so overwhelming once they hit the desert even Phichit had complained about it. The wet towels and overworked ac had done enough to keep them alive till they arrive. Yuuri could name at least a hundred reasons why being here now in this weather was the work of madmen, they would all fall flat on the three simple reasons why he wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

He loved his work and discovering new things, Celestino Cialdini had personally selected him to be on this excavation, and the whole project was overseen by Baranovskaya Archaeology which meant Victor Nikiforov would be there. 

Okay so maybe he only had one reason to really be here.

It was still a good one. 

Phichit's elbow nudges Yuuri out of his dazing slumber. He blinks a few times hoping to get a sharper view, only to realize his glasses must have slipped off at some point. Shoving them back in place treats him to his best friend grinning right at him. Yuuri vaguely wonders why Phichit still has such white and sharp teeth as his friend loves sweets, before realizing he knows that look on his friends face. A quick look tells him that both Ciao Ciao and the guide are also sleeping and the driver has his headphones on bopping his head to the beat of his music. He then slowly turns back to Phichit, squaring his shoulders for what is to come.

"Yuuri..." Phichit flashes his smile and flutters his lashes. "I know you're a bit excited to finally meet Victor Nikiforov but you might want to tone down the moaning of his name while you are sleeping." Yuuri feels his cheeks burn and not from the heat.

"I... I didn't... did I?" 

He couldn't have. Except Phichit snuggles up against him so that they can both see the screen of his phone. The phone he used to apparently record Yuuri with. Yuuri who was most definitely mumbling Victor's name while making grunting and moaning noises. 

His head is buried in his hands in utter defeat. This is horrible, he knew he had had Victor on the brain but to honestly be so brazen as to have that kind of dream. Yuuri mumbles a slight swear that makes Phichit giggle. 

"Don't worry Yuuri. Just keep sleeping detained to our tent and you might live through this month, without making it clear to your idol that you want to share more than just your academic findings with him." Yuuri swaps out his hand to push Phichit back in his own seat.

"Except for those three days every month you need because of..." He flops his hand in the air indicating his friends illness that made him recluse himself in the health building for three whole days every month. 

Phichit grins. "Nope. I'm on new meds, I won't have any problem to pass as just your average human this entire month." He moves into his bag and pulls out a small strip that looks exactly like the histamine strip Yuuri has in his toilet bag. "I've been testing them out for a few months now and I have no side effects. Plus they look like just your run of the mill meds so no one will be the wiser." 

Yuuri can't help but grin at his friend, he knew how bothered he had been with his illness, this will really help him fit right in with the rest. Plus it also meant Yuuri wouldn't run the risk of having to find a new place to sleep for those three days.

He tries to say something but the car comes to such a sudden halt he nearly gets tumbled out of his seating. Phichit though does land between the seat and the bench Ciao Ciao is on due to him not wearing a seat belt. The loud swear coming from that bench tells Yuuri that Ciao Ciao might not have been wearing his either. When the man pulls himself up and nearly scowl at the driver Yuuri feels a giggle bubble up. This makes the man look around his eyes catching the last rays of the sun giving a nearly yellow glow to them. A blink and it is gone.

"Yuuri, Phichit, are the two of you okay?" Yuuri nods, Phichit simply sticks up his hand folded as a duck and uses it to nod. "Well if you can joke like that you aren't not okay, so I will accept that." 

He turns to the guide who is talking to the driver, making it clear they aren't at the location of the camp just yet. After some choice words back and forth the guide turns to Celestino. "I'm sorry Sir. It seems the car's battery has run dead. We are very close to the camp though, no more than a ten minute walk."

"Walk!!!" all three of them feel their blood drop. "But we can't walk with all of our equipment..." 

The guide shakes his head. "Of course not Sirs. We will just walk there, the driver stays with the car and once in the camp we will sent one of their cars to get your belongings. I would never make you walk even one meter with all that stuff." 

Yuuri feels a wave of relief go over him, sure there are a few items he wouldn't want to leave behind but nothing that doesn't fit in his backpack. Surely he can walk ten minutes with just that. 

Twenty two minutes. It takes them twenty two minutes to finally get to the camp. The two assistants that come towards them are more than happy to help, well one of them is the other just gives them a stoic look that could be explained any way. But he takes over Phichit's bag and points them to where they can freshen up. The other one introduces himself as Masumi and promises that he and Chris will go and get the rest of their gear. 

Yuuri's head pops up from where it had dropped between his shoulders, that name makes him look around frantically hoping it really isn't the roommate he had before Phichit. Not that he gets a chance to really spot it as Seung-Gil asks him if he is planning to grow roots. Realizing they are already moving towards one of the tents he quickly moves along with them. Plus if it is his old roommate he'll be sure to see enough of him over the next month. 

He's still under the shower that is put in their tent when the cars come back and Ciao Ciao and Phichit go out to help get all the gear inside. Once he's dry, and in such heat the water evaporates faster than you can put on a towel, he slips on some clothes and starts helping them unpack everything. By then only Masumi is still there telling them how everything is arranged. 

"We are with three teams here, my team exists out of me, my partner Chris," knowing Chris Yuuri feels the need to sigh, no way that oversexed bundle of want could ever be somebodies partner, "then there's Seung-Gil who you've already met, and an intern Leo. On Sir Feltsman team there's just him and Victor plus their intern Yuri." 

"Two Yuuri's?" Phichit starts giggling. "Well that could be interesting." 

"Don't worry about it." A melodic voice interrupts their unpacking, if not for Phichits quick reaction Yuuri would have dropped an expensive piece of material, Victor Nikiforov calmly enters their tent closely followed by a teenager who looks at them all with a scowl etched on his face. "We usually call him Yura, or Yuratchka if he is well behaved. The kitten isn't to be worried about." 

"Speak for yourself old man." Yura gives them all a pointed look. "There is no use for two Yuri's in this field." 

Before Phichit can say anything to his defense Yuuri sticks out his arm and just shakes no slowly. "It's too hot to get bothered with a temper tantrum." He didn't say it loud, only just loud enough for Phichit to hear it, but the hissing sound made by the boy makes it clear he apparently has very good ears. 

Victor pats Yura on the head in a way not unlike Mari does when Yuuri is at home, seeing as they are both apparently russians Yuuri wonders if they might be related. There isn't that much known about Victor's family, except that he is an only child and his parents have always supported him in what he was doing, so the kid could be a cousin of sorts. Yura swats the hand away.

"It doesn't matter, most teams work in rotation so there is very little chance any of you will be around us at any time but breakfast and dinner." He glares at Yuuri. "That said Yakov would like us all to go to the dining tent. Now that we are all here, he wants to show the plans." At that he looks at Victor. "And that includes you. No slipping away to do something here or there." 

Victor lets out a mildly embarrassed laugh, turning a bit pink across the nose. "I told him I was sorry. I had simply forgotten that we had plans. No harm was done though." 

"Only because that walking," Yura quickly glances at Masumi who simply stares back with a knowing smile 'only because Chris knows you too well." 

The only answer they all get is a hum. Understanding they need to move they follow Victor, Yura, and Masumi, to the dining tent. Yuuri didn't know what to expect, maybe something a bit more luxurious as he'd seen the photos from Victor's last digging location, but it surely was not a complete turned about dingy travel kitchen that looks barely big enough to make enough for two let alone twelve. 

Yakov stands near a table made of boards placed on top of two stacks of crates. On it are some maps, spreadsheets, and what appears to be a calendar. Ciao Ciao and Yakov nod at each other, as they have worked on a few digs together before. 

"Yakov. My man." Ciao Ciao smiles, making a quick move about with his hand. "I'm not used to seeing you guys roughing it out like this. What happened?" 

"Somebody forgot to clear a certain form and now two of our containers ended up getting shipped back to Russia instead of to our location. It all got sorted out but we will have to do for another week. Luckily Christophe knows how to cook on a pit like that, and he's not to bad at it." 

Victor rubs his neck when Yakov sends him a very stern look. The sheepish smile he gives in return tells them all they need to know. 

"So please get around the table, we are on a tight schedule as it is. This Temple is right in the Nile's overflow area. We need to have everything cataloged before the water rises or we might end up losing this site forever." Yakov sets his sights on Yuuri and Phichit. "Now Celestino here has assured me that you two are the best of the best as it comes to cataloging and rough translations. I don't need to tell you how important this find is, it could change our entire knowledge of what happened back then."

Yuuri and Phichit nod, they had a similar speech from Ciao Ciao when he told them they were picked out of all the graduates to come along for this mission. He had briefed them several times and had even gone over what they were and weren't allowed to take along. Yakov adds a few threats that seem to be something he is indeed very willing to do if either of them crosses the line.

"Now I hope I don't have to worry about either of you needing to take any days off during this month?" Yakov snaps his question but looks at Ciao Ciao, so they both await their team leaders answer.

"Don't worry. Everything is under control. Both have been completely cleared to work by the health officers back at the university." 

It seems that that was indeed the answer Yakov needed the man simply nods and starts to explain where they are in their investigations and what is to be expected. The moment Yuuri leans over the table to see at what times he is expected to be on the actual site a hand caresses him over his butt. His subsequent squeak causes the whole conversation to fall silent. Yuuri looks over his shoulder into two very familiar green eyes.

"Well if it isn't my old roomy," the hand pats his butt a few more times, "it seems somebody has been working out since we last saw each other." Chris leans down placing his mouth practically on Yuuri's ear. "So tell me something, found a significant other yet or am I still the only one who's heard your delightful sounds." 

"Chris!" at least four voices call out the man's name at the same time, completely over stemming the single one that went "Yuuri." 

Yuuri looks at Phichit who is grinning at him in a very scary way, the way that usually means he'll be pushing Yuuri for some answers, all Yuuri can do is shake his head. He then turns back to Chris and pushes the man off.

"You know it wasn't like that." he huffs. "Don't make it sound as if you ever were more than a bloody pest that told me I had the room for myself only to stand outside the showerdoor listening in. And it is none of your business how my butt got the way it is, it's not yours to touch." 

Chris simply starts laughing. "Glad to see you learned how to stand up for yourself. I was worried about you when I left. You were always one of my favorites." 

The pat he gets on his shoulder could be deemed as nothing more as friendly, leaving Yuuri with the inane feeling that Chris had simply always wanted for Yuuri to talk back at him like he just did.

Phichit is disappointed later on in their tent when Yuuri tells him that Chris had been the roommate he had told him about. That nothing more than what he had told had ever happened, or would as Chris and Masumi looked like they were seriously together. 

Over the next week they prove they can actually work together quite well, especially as Chris is usually the designated driver for their little group, Seung-Gil being the other one. Poorly it seems Yakov is keeping Victor on a completely different time table, making them only ever see the man during breakfast or dinner. Never both in the same day though. 

It's on their fifth day that Yuuri ends up all alone in the camp with some clay tablets they found in a room at the far end of the temple. At least he thought he was alone till he spots Yura briskly walking out of the tent that was propped up over a secluded part of the Nile. Their guard had assured them that there were no crocodiles to be found in this area, especially with this heat. 

Yuuri who had till now only used the shower in their tent suddenly felt the need to take a bath. He shook his head, thinking he would not bother till after he had cataloged the last two tablets. The first seems to be a simple inventory list, very securely set up. he takes a few copies and even makes a paper print of it. The second seems to be a witness report, seeing several combinations he's not used to Yuuri sets out to make his best guess effort to translate. But gives up after a small hour.

"I need Ciao Ciao for this, because there is no way this actually talks about a temple priest having an illicit affair with a mermaid." Yuuri sighs. "It must be the heat" His eye falls on the tent. "I need to cool down. And there is no one here, as he had seen Yura leave on the motorbike in the direction of the dig site." He smiles to himself, puts away the notes before running to his tent to get his towel.

When he enters the tent he picks up the wooden plaque that tells others the tent is occupied which must have fallen when Yura barged out earlier. With his glasses already in their container he completely misses the pile of clothes on the far end of the bench.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't go swimming unless you know for certain the place isn't occupied already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally chapter 2.  
> Thank you Susie for waiting on me so long.  
> This story and all other mix t ups where put on a back burner due to my Bang work and real life issues.  
> Will be working on them and the next chapters in my omega week stories as much as possible the next few weeks.  
> So expect a whole lot of updates. :}

Yuuri turns and looks out over the water, he had thought there was a backside to the tent. Instead once in the water it simply stopped giving the person inside a full view over the water ahead. The look somehow reminds Yuuri a bit at the beach back at home. Making him remember the last time he was there, bringing up the feeling of longing to be able to go back home soon. Maybe after this month is over he can convince Ciao Ciao to let him take a few weeks off and visit home. 

Or he could finalize his thesis and go back permanently, only leaving if he goes on an assignment or if he wants to investigate something for a book. He sits down on the bench pulls off his shoes and drops his head in his hands, he knows he's blushing and giddy just thinking about it. He wonders if anybody would even be interested in his stories, sure they had gotten quite the attention in the university paper. Having send in two short stories during his second year, after Phichit had found them and double dared him to let people read them. The last two years he even got asked to sent in his chapters, because of this he basically has the first book completely done. 

He’s still amazed how great the response to his story actually was. When he had stumbled on that section in the university library in his first year he had felt so embarrassed, scared to get caught reading those large tomes about the different supernatural reproduction traditions and systems. But he had used his knowledge and his slight obsession with Victor’s career to spin them into a story of a human explorer who finds out his colleague is not all that he thought they were.  
Yuuri turns his back to the water and pulls his shirt over his head. Would he even have dared to let Victor know he used him as a model for the main character in his stories if that cousin of his had not made it impossible to talk with him since that first day.  
He misses the rippling in the water that sends a soft smell into the air.  
Yuuri shakes his head. He’s still too amazed he’s even on the same dig site as Victor, if the man would be close enough to him to talk to Yuuri he is certain to simply end up gaping at him like a fish. Ever since he had found that first book of him at Tenkoyama’s place when he was a teenager, and had defied his mother’s orders to stay away from the mountain behind their onsen on rainy days, Victor had been his goal to strive for. That one book his most prized possession.  
His fingers fumble on the buckle of his belt, he should send Tenkoyama Sensei a thank you gift. Without his support he would probably never have gotten accepted to the course he wanted, finding information had been hard enough. 

Originally he had wanted to attend Victor’s Alma Mater but one of their conditions was that at least one person in your direct family had to have attended in the past, so when Tenkoyama Sensei told them there was an affiliated college in America that was less strict Yuuri had been over the moon. Tenkoyama Sensei had promised to help him file his paperwork and even listed himself as Yuuri’s contact person, that way his parents did not have to strain their just passable english in case of an emergency, which even helped Yuuri in acquiring a scholarship. 

A soft chuckle falls from Yuuri’s lips. Because of that he met Phichit, stumbled on a large collection of books the likes he doubted he could find anywhere else that had everything even internet couldn’t tell him about the supernatural, and led him onto this dig site with Victor. 

A best friend, a true passion, and his idol, al through that. Who could ever want more.

Yuuri’s hand rubs over his hardening cock, stifling a moan he’s happy that he’s the only one in camp right now. He’d forgotten how much he is used to take his alone time to take care of things till he realized that he would have no alone time at all. Even the shower in their tent is only shielded from the rest of it by a single tarp hanging from a rail. 

The ration they had been put on due to their water tank not having arrived yet also did not help with finding time to shower that wasn’t changing spots with Phichit after five minutes after a long day. Oddly his friend had not wanted to use the bath tent at all, stating it the Russians territory, so Yuuri had been hesitant as well. 

His belt drops to the floor, soon followed by his pants and underwear. 

Yuuri rolls his neck while taking himself in his hand, letting the breath he was holding slip out.  
The water ripples some more filling the air with more scent, this time it’s strong enough for Yuuri to pick up.

He looks around hazy, wondering if there are any flowerbaring plants in the tent. When he doesn’t spot any he simply assumes that one of the bottle of lotions on the small cabinet is opened just enough for the scent to slip out. His tongue darts over his lip as if he can taste it. His hand speeds up chasing a release he didn’t know he was craving. 

His knees buckle, making him slump on the soft carpets that are on the floor, when his orgasm runs through him. 

Yuuri sucks in his breath through gritted teeth, trying to get his head less cloudy. Once the dizziness subsides a bit he looks around for a tissue. Being raised in an onsen makes him very wary about rinsing it off in the water, even if he knows in the back of his head there is no Mari here to threaten him with cleanup duties. 

He sees a lovely decorated tissue box on the cabinet with the lotions, but he also spots one shaped like a poodle on a chair near the tent opening. With a chuckle he stumbles back up, trying not to put his hands on the carpet, to get a tissue from that one. 

“What a pretty one. I wonder if it’s Victor’s as it looks just like his Makkachin.” Yuuri pulls out a tissue, cleans his hand, and admires the craftsmanship of the tissue box cover, completely at ease and naked. “Maybe I can tell him about my poodle one day.” 

Yuuri decides to do some stretches before he soaks in the water. For a moment he wonders what Phichit would say if he found out that Yuuri had been following some Yoga classes over the summer of his third year with a group that considered clothes ‘optional’. The group was formed around one of the older students who had been doing a double major. 

Georgi had been a great help during the hunt for information for one of Yuuri’s research papers about modern day witchcraft. Especially as most online information was catered towards what he called the eyes of non-believers. So he had not even considered saying no to the invite to join him and his friends in their yoga classes. He even did his best evil cackle when they had declared him an honorary Wicked Wiccan. 

He had become somewhat of a good friend with Leo over that as neither had wanted to strip, plus they loved making jokes about Sara being denied the right to strip by her brother. Not that he hung around the twins often, they had only been there for the summer course. After the summer Georgi had gone to Russia as he had been accepted at the same University Victor attended, and Leo had ended up becoming friends with Phichit due to a common love of online media. 

Yuuri straightens himself. For the first time in days he feels relaxed, maybe the smell is coming from an incense diffuser as Yuuri is almost certain it has become even more potent since he last thought about it. It makes him feel almost giddy and compliant. Like he could be tempted to do things he would normally be too anxious for. 

Images from those books he found come tumbling through his mind, making him giggle. That’s so like him worrying about some supernatural being trying to lure him in the middle of a camp near a dig site in the middle of Egypt. 

He shakes his head, he has read everything there is to know about the old Egyption deities, their tricks and their allures. If they had been in Greece he might have worried about being lured by a scent like the one he was smelling but not here. Here there would be completely different things to worry about. He does make a mental note to figure out what scent it is though as he absolutely loves it. 

It’s relaxing his muscles and makes him feel at ease. Basically a perfect scent to have near a bath, as long as you don’t fall asleep. His hand strokes down his length with a bit more force, pulling small breathy gasps from his lips. Not realizing he’s nearly back to full stiffness already. 

Maybe he should run some laps around the camp, lift some of the equipment boxes, prove he is worthy to let his seed join the streams of the Nile. Yuuri bursts in a fit of giggles, just imagining himself proving his worth like that. With his luck the rest would come back just while he’s lifting boxes with his dick out. 

It takes him very little effort to imagine the look on Yura or Yakov’s faces. Those two have done everything within their ability to keep everyone but themselves away from Victor, even Chris was kept at bay. Who had made some loud protests about it, till Victor had taken him to the side for a short talk. 

“Victor…” Yuuri sighs the name, tasting it on his tongue, while his hand starts to work himself feverishly. 

Yuuri knows that if he gets caught jacking off at Victor by his team there is very little Celestino can do or say to keep him out of the very first flight back. Not to mention the shame he’ll experience knowing Victor will know as well. Any dreams he might have about discussing work, be it digs or writing novels, will be forever lost. 

He had been in his second year when a couple of the more party inclined people in their class had approached Yuuri. At first it hadn’t been so bad, they had simply wondered if he had been interested to come along to one of their monthly get togethers. Just a simple, letting loose and running through the woods kind of thing. Yuuri had declined and had later found out several of them had jerked off over one of his stories. It had freaked him out. So there was no way he wanted Victor to feel even a fraction of that same apprehension he had felt towards them the rest of the semester. 

He takes his hand away from himself remembering the spiral of shame he had felt, realizing something he had written could elicit such a reaction. Sure he knew people like Victor could spin words that crawled under your skin and made you want to act out, but his writing could not have been considered good enough. Phichit had talked like crazy to keep him writing and he had vowed then and there to become better. 

Joining a D&D group at the end of his third year when they had looked for a new member, as the dungeon master of their group had graduated, also had helped with his story wielding skills. It had been through them he had ended up talking to Guang Hong. They had both gone after the last book in the school bookstore on a certain topic. Turned out the boy was the DM for one of the other groups on campus. 

They had split the cost evenly between them, then had spend many a night in Yuuri and Phichit’s dorm going through all of the info to set up their groups campaigns. If Yuuri was honest he would still not be able to pinpoint when Guang Hong and Leo ended up together, just that at one moment he had noticed how close they sat on the couch. Phichit had laughed at him and informed him they had been dating for weeks already. 

They still considered that one of the biggest jokes. Jibing about whatever he could be to not notice something as obvious like that. He wouldn’t want them anyway else. 

Yuuri stretches his arms over his head, pulling himself up all the way to the tips of his toes, before turning to the water and finally getting in. 

He shivers when he walks down the two stone steps into the cold water of the Nile. The curse of being raised in an onsen, he can never truly get used to water not being a warm to nearly scolding hot temperature. At least the colder temperature would help him get his erection down a bit, he hopes. 

For a moment he contemplates in just jumping in, to get it over with and have the cold out of his system. He looks down at his feet to see just how steep the slope is. Promptly taking a step back up the steps, slipping his footing and landing on his ass in the cold water. 

His feet slowly moves over the third and final step he can see in the water, not finding anything. Pulling back his feet he takes a quick look around, finding a rope attached to a brass ring only a few paces away. Realizing he’ll need that rope when he wants to get out he leans over and tosses the end into the water. The rippling of the water causes more of that enticing scent to be released. 

Being this close to the source Yuuri finds his body pull tout, and his mind slipping. A soft hum passes his lips when he wraps his hand around himself to help himself get hard once again. 

“Uhm...Victor…” Yuuri tips his head back when his orgasm rips through him. His muscles unwind, his body becoming like jello, letting him slide from the steps right into the water. In a last bright moment he gasps down some air right before he slips under. 

Yuuri knows he should push himself up, he should get his head above water, but he can’t seem to get the information across to his body to actually do the work needed. It isn’t till his feet hit the bottom while his fingers only just slipped under that Yuuri, or a part of Yuuri’s brain, understands that it isn’t too deep. 

Still he needs to get up, or he’s certain Chris will publish his obituary with the words. ‘Known student supernatural porn/adventure novelist Katsuki Yuuri jerked himself so good he drowned in safe water’. Just the thought of those words combined with his name gives him the adrenaline spike he needs to bend his knees a bit and push off. 

Less than an inch before his head breaches something wraps around Yuuri’s legs, pulling him down again. He jerks around trying to get loose causing his hair to float in front of his eyes.  
His hands move down to attempt to get a hold on it, to get himself free before he runs out of air.

The feeling only gets worse and Yuuri finds the whole of his front pushed against something. Whatever it is it’s both hard and soft, scaley and moist. It’s also passable warm under his hands. His hands trail up what’s holding him from the height of his thighs to about his chest. 

His mind is providing him images out of those books again, the text he had translated only a short time ago, and the knowledge he is being held underwater by a being with a tail. 

Yuuri’s hands shoot up, intent to move the hair from his sight, colliding with a strong jaw that is not his own. His eyes clear when he jerks his head in such a way that his hair moves on it’s own in the current. His brown meet bright blue, non humanoid eyes. 

His mouth falls open, all his senses telling him to scream, completely forgetting he’s under water. The gulp of water he takes him causes him to convulse. 

His anxiety takes over when his mind starts screaming three things. 

Get Out Of The Water. Get Air Into Your Lungs. That’s A Freaking Mermaid. 

Yuuri trashes so wildly in his blind panic he strikes the mermaid several times causing them to let him go. He takes that opportunity to move up, towards the steps and out of the water by the rope. 

He’s barely out of the water when he takes his first deep breath, his intent to use it to run gets foiled when his body uses it to expel the water he had gotten in out. So instead of running he is sitting there on his knees, a hand on his chest, the other in the sand just past the first step, when he hears the water behind him break and the scent increase around him. 

Finally he understands. 

He should have been afraid the moment he had smelled that scent. He should have been very afraid. It was a luring scent. 

Not a lure for anything good.

It was the scent the sea beings used to lure both potential mates as prey.

The severity of the situation finally sinks in.

Yuuri had unwittingly stepped into the mating grounds of a merbeing. And as he doubted he was to be seen as a potential mate he was sure to be killed for that transgression. And from what he had read a merbeing that was bothered during their mating days could be extremely vicious with any interlopers they caught.

Phichit had ripped the book about mermating rituals and prey killings out of his hands when he had first taken one back to their dorm. The boy had been choking on his words, where he had just been telling about one of his hamsters, when he had seen what Yuuri was reading. After that Yuuri had to promise him not to do that again.

And he hadn’t. 

He had simply read the book in the Library and only taken his notes back into the dorm. 

A cool touch to his ankle makes Yuuri pull himself away. Not far as he was still dizzy from nearly drowning, but at least to the first carpet meant to keep most of the sand off. He turns around, deciding that if this is the moment of his demise he at least will be looking at it. 

It was long and silver, rising a good six feet above the water, It’s sex organs where on full display. For a moment Yuuri feels a bit sad he’ll never be able to make a note about sea serpents - as that was clearly what it was - having both sexual organs. He wondered if that was a common feature.  
His eyes linger on the hardened cock even longer, feeling his mouth water at the clear eight inches or more on display. If he hadn’t had his gay awakening the first time he had seen Victor on a tv screen, he’d be having it here and now. His mind providing him with all the fun things such a massive cock could do to him. 

It’s the soft chuckle that pulls his attention up even more. Over the toned humanoid torso, which shines almost opalesque in the light, pectorals that are to die for. Up a strong jaw, a long sharp nose and to blue eyes that look at him with a playful gleam. 

“And Yuuri, see anything you like?” 

The voice sounds different with the air being moved by gills and not lungs, but the tone is all too familiar. Yuuri stares when the features move to ones he had seen thousands of times before. Still very pale but once the more human pinkish sets in Yuuri has no doubt in his mind left who he is seeing.

“Victor….?” 

As a reaction the Sea Serpent/Mermaid being gives him a playful wink. Yuuri’s brain stops functioning and simply lets him pass out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my writing consider a comment.  
> And if you like the mix it up stories consider requesting on of your own by filling out this [ Form ](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1w87w5oFSjJwE3qNk5wKhaCPoBlIkmxPt_0JBybSbIN8). :}


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The explicit Chapter!!!
> 
> Plus some talking, and our idiots being idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually done a while ago. I just wasn't feeling emotionally well enough to post anything.  
> For the past few weeks I dealt with some illness on top of my depression, now that I am feeling a bit better I reread what I had and decided to change it.
> 
> So you all had to wait a bit longer but I can guarantee that this version is many, many, many, times better.

The cold splashes of water to his face slowly retrieve Yuuri to the world of consciousness, and for a moment he fully expects to find either Phichit or Celestino to be hovering over him berating him for being out in the sun too long. Surely the only reason he could think he saw what he thought he saw was by having a heat stroke. 

Except he feels the cold lapping current of the water around his lower waist, and the pressure of a scale like body against the inside of his legs. 

He vaguely registers the coarse feeling of the carpet under his shoulder, at least the shoulder that isn’t being held by a webbed hand, this tells him Victor must have pulled him back towards him instead of picking him up. 

More water drips on his face, what feels like fingers going through his hair, before cool lips are pressed against the pressure point under his ear. A soft whining sound fills his head, like a sad puppy is denied something they really want. 

Yuuri forces himself to open his eyes. Finding that if he has a heat stroke it’s not done messing up with his head just yet. He finds Victor, still in merserpent form, all cuddled up around him. Nudging him, touching him, caressing him. Because Victor’s nuzzling his neck with his cheek, like a cat rubbing his scent on his favorite person, Yuuri’s able to really take in the situation.   
He’s not going to be eaten, if Victor was planning to do that he would have done so already. Instead it seems more likely that Victor for some reason beyond Yuuri’s understanding thinks he is a worthy mating partner. 

Yuuri feels his heart stutter. He’s never even had sex with anybody before and he can’t imagine how it would be to sleep with a merbeing. 

His mind provides him with loads of images he had gotten from all the research he had done. And in every single one of those it shows that Mer mate underwater and a coupling could stay connected for well over an hour. Yuuri knows he can’t hold his breath for that long! He barely makes it past the two minute mark and that's when all he needs to do is hold his breath. 

Even if Victor’s not going to kill him he’s going to die. 

A nibble on his shoulder gets his attention back to his situation. Marking. Victor is marking him! Mer only mark their mates to ward off any attention from other mers. But Yuuri can’t imagine any other mer’s being here. It’s a bloody desert! What mer would willingly go to a dessert. Well apart from Victor that is. 

Does Yakov know his prized student and most known archaeologist is a mer. Surely he can’t keep it hidden from everyone right? People would notice things like having to go in seclusion for several days in the months due to mating hormones. Not to mention their habit of always needing to stay wet. 

Victor lets out a soft whine, rubbing more of his scent over Yuuri. Only now over the spot he had been nibbling on. 

It’s only then that Yuuri also feels the soft wetness that is being pushed against his traitorous cock. Traitorous as it has managed to not even flag one bit since he passed out. Hell if Yuuri has to be the judge he imagines his cock has gotten even harder. 

That’s when it finally dawns on him what is actually being rubbed against his cock to begin with. Victor’s vulva. His sex. The one that’s not a cock part! Victor is prepping him for sex, and apparently in such a way that he is the one doing the penetration. 

His mind floods with images of him pressing down Victor and pushing his hard cock into the clearly willing flesh offered to him. He wonders if Victor’s face will show the delight he always imagined being on his own when thinking of getting fucked. 

When Victor presses even closer and it feels like the head almost slips in Yuuri finally gets back to the program. He’s going to die if Victor manages to initiate sex while they are half submerged as Yuuri has very little doubt instincts won’t kick in with all the water around. 

Plus there’s the small issue of him not wanting to lose his virginity like that. The French may call it a petite mort, that doesn’t mean Yuuri wants to actually die during sex.

So he pushes Victor just under the ribs where he remembers the biggest gills are located. When he manages to get some space he turns and actually pulls himself out of the water and away from Victor before the other can even register what happened. 

“Yuuri.” The desperate plea is all that stops Yuuri from running out of the bathing tent in his birthday suit. He slowly turns to see Victor look at him with grief stricken eyes. “Don’t you want me? Was everyone lying when they said I stood a chance. Or is it, that as you are clearly not a mer, that you find the mixture of our species revolting that you don’t want to be with me?” 

Yuuri’s knees buckle down, his butt hits the ground all fight leaving him bare. 

He opens his mouth to talk, to say anything, the words simply refusing to come out. His hands move around desperately hoping he can somehow make sense. 

“It’s none of that.” he finally manages to push out, his voice sounding ragged. “It’s just I’ve never…” he can only desperately wave his hands about trying to indicate his lack of experience in the physical aspect of life. 

Victor seems to cheer up from that. “You’ve never been with a mer?” 

Why that makes him sound so happy is beyond Yuuri’s understanding but he slowly nods. 

“So the tail must have been intimidating?” another nod. “So if I came to you as a man,” Victor smiles “would you let me mate with you then?” 

Yuuri knows he should shake his head in a no, but after all the nodding it’s like when those telemarketers call you after a long day of work, they make you say yes on so many simple questions you’ve already agreed on their offer before you realize it, and so he simply nods. 

Victor moves up out of the water, revealing his large body and erect cock to Yuuri’s eyes, then he simply moves forward and between one blink of the eye to another his body shifts to that of the man Yuuri had come to know over the years he followed his career. 

He’s completely mesmerized when Victor calmly walks towards him and sinks down to his knees in front of him. Making them both sit on the mat he landed on. 

Victor’s fingers calmly caress through Yuuri’s hair, untangling some strands from all the moving he did. 

“You are so beautiful, do you know that?” Yuuri shakes his head, he knows he’s not anything more than average. Even if Phichit has been trying to convince him of more over the years.   
Victor gets a dark look on his face. “You and Phichit seem close, but I do not want you talking about any other than me while we are laying together.” he nuzzles close to Yuuri’s jaw, biting it playfully. “Haven’t you heard that we mer can get very territorial, especially when we are in a mating need.”

His hand lands on Yuuri’s chest, pushing him on his back where he is sitting. Yuuri wants to say something, anything, but is left staring up at Victor who leans over him before sitting down on his lap.

Yuuri has to blink when he realizes that where most of Victor’s body is already dried up after coming out of the water his lower part are still quite most. Which can only mean one thing.

Sure enough when he looks down he can see Victor take his cock in his slender hand and guide it right into the female opening behind his cock. Yuuri feels his breath hitch when he feels the velvety wetness caress his cock, engulfing him in full when Victor only pauses a second before pushing himself all the way down. 

“Ah, Yuuri. You feel fantastic.” Victor’s voice hitches up, stutters a bit, causing Yuuri to trust his hips up to make him do it again. The look on Victor’s face, the one of absolute bliss has Yuuri’s mind simply simmer down to it’s basics, receding itself in the physical pleasures it’s experiencing. All the while his senses are filled with the delight scent Victor seems to be still emanating. 

Victor blinks when Yuuri grabs his hips tightly, and simply stares up at him when he is violently turned around to lie on his back. 

Yuuri can’t help but feel a soft growl come up when he sees the utter bliss appear on Victor’s face once he has them turned and starts trusting in with all his might. 

For years he had feared his first time would be some horrid mess with everything going wrong and some quick discharge that ruins it all before it could even begin. So being here and seeing Victor enjoying his cock like he does just makes Yuuri even more eager to get Victor off before he comes himself. 

He had already jerked himself off before so the biggest edge was off for him. That and his great stamina he could fall back on were really helping making this a mating he was certain Victor would never ever be able to forget. Yuuri still had that voice in the back of his mind telling him this was just a fluke. That Victor simply settled with him because of his mating days. 

So what if he in the heat of the moment even managed to bite Victor in the shoulder hard enough to leave a mark that could become a scar if not treated right. Neither seemed to really care about marking the other one up. At least if the burning sensation he was feeling in his back was any indication. Yuuri had no doubts Victor’s nails were doing quite some work there as well.

“Yuuri… ah…” Victor’s voice rises to a new hight. His neck craning to give Yuuri even more access to the sensitive skin. “Please Yuuri. I’m close.” 

Yuuri responds by wrapping his hand around Victor’s neglected cock. Giving it one good squeeze and pull. 

“Then come for me.” 

Victor comes with a loud yell, his walls pulsing around Yuuri’s cock like nothing he had ever imagined feeling before. It doesn’t take long for his mind to white out from the pressure in his groin and he releases inside Victor with all that he had left in him. Sinking his teeth in Victor’s other shoulder to muffle the cry of pleasure that is trying to force itself out while he does. 

Yuuri blinks back into reality when he feels soft kisses being placed all over his brow and cheeks. He blinks to find Victor in semi mer form hovering over him. It also doesn’t take him long to realize that he is once again half submerged in water. 

If not for the clear bite marks on both of Victor’s shoulders he would have thought that everything that had happened had been just a fantasy and that this was when he really woke up after Victor winking at him. 

“Yuuri, my Yuuri.” Victor practically coos at him. “You were so perfect. I had always feared my first mating would be horrible but you made it worth the wait.” A soft pinkish hue covers his cheeks. “And you marked me up so nicely. I will wear them for everyone to see.” 

“Please don’t.” Yuuri feels the words stumble out of his mouth, but before Victor can look crestfallen about his apparent rejection he simply adds. “You burned way too fast that first day and that was when you were wearing sun blocker on your face. You’ll get horrible burns and they will have to be treated which will simply make the marks go away faster.” 

Only then does Yuuri register what Victor had actually said. “Wait! You were a virgin!” he pushes his hand against Victor’s peck to cause some distance. Poorly this causes him to slip of the steps and right into the water. 

He sputters out the water he took in once Victor pulled him up and placed him on land again. 

“Yuuri. I’m sorry.” Victor sounds so hurt, Yuuri wishes he had the air to tell him it was his own fault for slipping in and not Victor’s. “I never thought you would get mad about me being inexperienced. It was just that when Georgi had given me that first story you had written I felt a connection.” 

Victor starts to ramble and completely misses Yuuri’s shocked look. 

“Really, I had been offered, of course I have. It just never felt right. And with all the places to go, and cultures to experience. It just never was the right time or place.” 

His blue eyes bore into Yuuri’s. “But when I read your words they called out to me. So I had Yakov look into you. And well you really piqued my interest. Most people have a tendency to stick to writing only what they know, but you always showed such insight into the people you wrote about.”

“I just had to get to know you, that’s why I convinced Yakov to invite Celestino and you here.” Victor’s words taper down to barely a whisper when Yuuri fails to respond at all. 

“We were only asked for this dig, because you wanted to get to know me?” Yuuri has to repeat those last words. “So all of this was just to get me here?” 

He can’t believe it. There is no way Victor wanted him as badly as he had wanted Victor. But the soft nod and the shy look Victor gives him tells him all he never thought he needed to know. He pushes Victor’s hand away and slowly pulls himself up from the mat he’s slumped on.

Victor makes a soft sound but Yuuri’s mind is to filled with fuzz to actually hear it. He walks to the bench he had put his clothes on and sits down with his back to the water. 

“Why lie?” 

“Lie?” Victor sounds surprised. “What do you mean? I did not lie, Yuuri. I really wanted you here.” 

Yuuri looks over his shoulder, stopping Victor with the hurt look on his face from rambling on further. 

“You lied when you made Yakov extent the invite for this dig. You could have simply contacted me through the University. A letter telling me that you liked my writing.” Yuuri shrugs. “You could have showed up and just tell me yourself.” he snickers but no joy is in it. “I’d probably freak out and run from you, but it would have been more honest than this.”

“When we accepted the invite we did so because this dig is important and we loved being allowed to be a part of it. To find out it was just so that you could fill your fancy in meeting me.” His shoulders hitch when he tries to stop his tears. “When Phichit finds out he’ll be hurt, and Celestino…”

He shakes his head trying to imagine how his teacher would react. “He’ll be insulted.” Yuuri wraps his arms around him. “How can I face either one of them knowing it was all a lie.”

“Yuuri, Yuuri, please.” Victor’s voice is a soft whine. “It wasn’t a lie. Do you think Yakov would have allowed any of you on one of our digsites if he hadn’t assured you were good.” 

Two cool arms wrap around Yuuri. “And do you really think I did not think about coming to your University and just propose a collaboration to you?” a nose nuzzles his hair. “Cause I did. Yakov vetoed it. Said that if I did something like that it would be all over the net and I would lose the sponsors we needed to be allowed to do this dig.” 

“Sure you showing up would be a buzz but why would it cause you any loss of sponsors?” Yuuri looks at Victor’s head, but the mer is keeping it turned in such a way he can only see the tips of the other man’s left ear. An ear that has taken a very red shine to the tip of it. It’s that blush that tells Yuuri exactly why it would have caused a scene. 

“Oh Heavens.” Yuuri starts to laugh. “This was planned. The whole exposing yourself like you did earlier, and you would have done it there as well.” 

He can’t help but laugh even harder when Victor finally looks up with a massive pout on his precious lips. So Yuuri does the only logical thing, he leans over and presses his mouth over Victor’s and softly kisses the pout away. 

“You truly are the most Extra I have ever met.” Yuuri sighs. “But it is still a lie and I am a bit angry about it.” he leans against Victor. “But I’m also very pleased that you went and did this just to get me here.” He hums pleased, stopping when Victor practically purrs against him. 

“Plus...” Yuuri looks Victor in the eyes when he says the next words “You weren’t the only virgin in this pairing.” He can feel the heat of a blush crawl up his cheeks. He drops his head in his lap feeling all self conscious again. 

If things keep going on like that he’ll look like he had a serious sunburn for the rest of their time on site. Something he’s certain Phichit will tease him with. Thinking of Phichit suddenly makes him realize something. He can’t tell his friend the truth about Victor. He will never be able to tell his friend the complete truth. One simply can’t have an illicit affair with a mer and live to tell the world. He could never even make a report of it in his diary. There could always be a risk of somebody find it like he had found that tablet.

“Oh.” Yuuri’s head shoots up, knocking against Victor’s who had been leaning over him. 

Yuuri rubs the spot they collided while jumping to his feet. “Victor, we need to go to the research tent! Like now.” 

Before Victor can ask why Yuuri already tosses him some of his own clothes, while haphazardly pulling on his own pants. 

When he turns and sees Victor’s not even started to put on the shirt he tossed him he walks over and starts dressing Victor. Constantly mumbling under his breath in Japanese. Victor doesn’t resist the dressing but does release a soft whining sound and some of his alluring scent. 

“Victor. Stop it.” Yuuri looks up a bit cross. “I found a tablet on site that details about a temple priest having an affair with a mer. We need to…” 

“Oh heavens Yuuri!” Victor interrupts him with a big leap in his arms. “Show me. Show me now!” 

Yuuri nods, smiles at Victor, pecks his lips quickly before turning around to pull open the front of the tent. 

“Oh for heaven's sake. Could the pig not put his bloody shirt on I’m trying to eat!” 

Yuuri blinks to find pretty much everyone of their expedition standing within sight of the tent. When he looks up he realizes the sun was already setting. And dinner was indeed being served.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have since starting to post this moved to Pillowfort. Come look for me there on either; https://www.pillowfort.io/IllyasJames or https://www.pillowfort.io/Diem. 
> 
> And expect more work to come your way soon. 
> 
> (Chapter 4 is about 1/3th redone)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading.
> 
> If you liked please consider making a comment, they are one of the most important ways to show a writer you liked their work. :}


End file.
